Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Speckle
Speckles (マダラチョウ, Madarachou, lit. Spotted Butterfly) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They look like fairies. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Speckles have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Crush (0 SP) *High Blast / (160 SP) *H. Blast Tornado / (320 SP) *Paralyze Gas (700 SP) *High Healing (150 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Speckles' main skills are High Crush and High Blast Tornado, occasionally the use High Blast, and almost never Paralyze Gas to paralyze you. When they run out of SP (which is hard because of their SP Regeneration), they only use High Crush. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Speckles' HP is below 50%, they will use "High Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, Speckles will use "High Healing" on it until its HP is above 50%, Speckles won't use any attack other than "High Healing" in this case. Partners Speckles can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: A Speckle and Max ( ) Normal *6366 EXP / 8275 EXP (EXP Up) *2087 Credits / 2713 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *9076 EXP / 11,798 EXP (EXP Up) *3107 Credits / 4039 Credits (Credits Up) A Speckle and two Max ( ) Normal *7854 EXP / 10,210 EXP (EXP Up) *2929 Credits / 3807 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *10,564 EXP / 13,733 EXP (EXP Up) *3949 Credits / 5133 Credits (Credits Up) A Speckle and a Red Dogoo ( ) Normal *6655 EXP / 8651 EXP (EXP Up) *2094 Credits / 2722 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *9365 EXP / 12,174 EXP (EXP Up) *3114 Credits / 4048 Credits (Credits Up) A Speckle and two Red Dogoos ( ) Normal *8432 EXP / 10,961 EXP (EXP Up) *2943 Credits / 3825 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *11,142 EXP / 14,484 EXP (EXP Up) *3963 Credits / 5151 Credits (Credits Up) Two Speckles and a Red Dogoo ( ) Normal *11,533 EXP / 14,992 EXP (EXP Up) *3339 Credits / 4340 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *14,243 EXP / 18,515 EXP (EXP Up) *4359 Credits / 5666 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Speckles *16,953 EXP / 22,038 EXP (EXP Up) *5379 Credits / 6992 Credits (Credits Up) Two Speckles and two Red Dogoos ( ) Normal *13,310 EXP / 17,303 EXP (EXP Up) *4188 Credits / 5444 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *16,020 EXP / 20,826 EXP (EXP Up) *5208 Credits / 6770 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Speckles *18,730 EXP / 24,349 EXP (EXP Up) *6228 Credits / 8096 Credits (Credits Up) Two Speckles and two Carroteers ( ) Normal *13,650 EXP / 17,745 EXP (EXP Up) *3990 Credits / 5187 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Speckle *16,360 EXP / 21,268 EXP (EXP Up) *5010 Credits / 6513 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Speckles *19,070 EXP / 24,791 EXP (EXP Up) *6030 Credits / 7839 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Fairyfly *Cyberfly *Swallowtail Gallery Normal Cyberfly Speckle.png|A Speckle SpeckleSide.png|A Speckle (Side View) SpeckleBack.png|A Speckle (Back View) Viral Cyberfly SwallowtailViral.png|A Viral Speckle SwallowtailViralSide.png|A Viral Speckle (Side View) SwallowtailViralBack.png|A Viral Speckle (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Insect Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies